The Generic KHIII Prediction Fanfic
by T3h Joecrawler
Summary: Well, Here it is, the fanfic I have been making all that hype about.Chapter 4: Zomibez, Axel and Miniskirts...Oh My. Rated T
1. The Shor Short Intro

Ch 1: T3h Short Short intro

Hello people, I'm your T3h Narrator, and have quite the epic to tell. Where does it start? A place called Destiny Isles or Island, which ever one you want.

Now Destiny Islands are …well Islands. With very good beaches, relatively low crime rate, child friendly neighborhoods, and a good school system.

However, none of those reasons is why the epic tale to be told starts in this backwater locale. Nay, it is because of three children/ teenagers. A princess, a stereotypical silvery long haired swordsman, and the spiky haired cheery hero. Moreover, if you do not get whom I am talking about, I am going to stab you in the eye with a really hot French Fry. It is Kairi, Riku and Sora. Three Keybladers. Last of their kind, excluding King Mickey. On the other hand, are they? No matter, they have just finished another epic quest to save the worlds, which is their job, from being destroyed by the Organization XIII, 13 for you non-Latin scholars. Which I have no idea how they would have destroyed the worlds, but they would have if Sora, Donald, and Goofy had not stepped in.

But you knew that already.

Now for what you did not know.

Next chapter y'all.

------------

I said it would be short.


	2. Completely Off Tangent

Ch 2: Completely Off Tangent

Welcome back, now let's see what those three crazy kids are up to.

…They're asleep…THEY'RE ASLEEP! Probably my fault, I just had to go get one of those BK Stackers. Well I'm screwed, best to go completely off tangent when these things happen. In this case, an evil tangent.

---------------

The World That Never Was. Pretty emo name if ask me. Nothing special about it, except for the grayish-white, or was it whitish-gray, Castle That Never Was. Moreover, inside this pale behemoth, bad stuff was going down.

A man in a black cloak very similar to the uniforms of Organization XIII strode down the faded corridors, looking for a door.

"Let's see, take a right past the drunken Heartless and go 50 paces, then engage the Communist Heartless in debate for 15 minutes and take the elevator to the 5th floor. The conference room is the 13th room on the left." The cloaked figure muttered as he reached his goal and entered the threshold.

The room he had just crossed into definitely looked like a conference room. There were even little cubicle slave Heartless doing trivial and menial labor. However, his attention was soon diverted by the clearing of a throat. The throat of Maleficent.

"That black robe of yours _really _does not fit in to this office sweatshop atmosphere you have created here." The figure commented.

His comment only answered a very stern look from the evil sorceress.

"I'm going to sit down right now" he peeped nervously.

"Before you speak again, you should wait. There are others who would like to hear this _proposal_ of yours." Maleficent uttered. "Pete, if you do not bring my guest soon, you will be spending some more quality time with the Hitler Heartless." As soon as these words were spoken, aloud crashing noise was heard, Maleficent just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

(5 minutes and one disappointed Hitler later)

" The guest ya called for are here, Maleficent" Pete heaved, then fainted.

The door opened and five people strode in.

One was a blonde man in black pants, black combat boots, close fitting black shirt and black sunglasses.

Another was a robot, with spindly arms and legs, a blue paint job and a very conical head.

Then there was a man clad in a green tunic, hood and cape. His body was covered in metal and he wore a metal mask over his face.

In addition, there was what looked to be a human woman in a black one-piece, or what used to be one. Instead of hair she had what looked to be tendrils coming from her head. Moreover, wing-like claws sprouted from her back. And her skin color was a nice shade of green.

The last one was similar to a knight, a knight with growth on his right side complete with teeth and claws. His helm was adorned with a very long horn and held a sword that looked alive, it even had its own blinking eyeball.

" Before any of you all say anything, my name is The General, and the reason why I wear this Organization XIII cloak is because my master found it useful for me. Now I'm here to give you all an opportunity you may have heard before. Conquest of the worlds into a most perfect utopia for us of the more malignant nature. This is my lord's dream, and he has sent me to search out powerful individuals to accomplish this dream. All of my other 'interviews' were unsuccessful, being that the beings were too weak. I can only hope that your group will not be as pathetic, Maleficent? Or need I remind you of your past endeavors, mam?" The General said.

" Yes, I remember those too vividly, good General. But I do not lie when I say that this still growing group will not fail in its goals. But why should I keep rambling? Why not let these fine individuals speak for themselves?" Maleficent requested.

The blonde man stood up and reached his hand to shake to General's " My name is Albert Wesker, Head of Umbrella Inc., which Maleficent is the main shareholder of." Wesker stated

"Wait…Umbrella Inc. is a pharmaceutical company, what the hell is that going to do, overdose our foes? Or is there something I don't know?" The General inquired.

"Yes there is." Wesker stated creepily " Years ago we discovered a virus with mutagenic properties, dubbed the Progenitor Virus. Over the years we experimented with it for 'results', until one day we decided to add leech DNA to the mix. We named the creation the T-Virus. And the results…they speak for themselves." Wesker responded and a projector screen came down and the lights went down. What they saw was a collection of creatures, very deformed creatures ranging from dogs to a very big plant, there was something wrong and vile to them. Then a new freak came up.

" Are those zombies?" the General inquired.

"Yes" Wesker replied, " and that's not the only thing it can do to humans." More pictures appeared of humanoid beast ranging from the reptilic to rotting creations.

" And there is more, our scientists are creating even more potent forms. Then ther is a little thing we call Nemesis." Wesker stated and motioned with his hand.

Something came in, a beast in human form, it was clad in trench coat and pants. But its hands were more like paws of flesh and its face was worse. It looked like its lips were cut off and there was a flap of skin covering the part of his face where his right eye should have been.

" Given superhuman strength, firearms training and tentacles carrying lethal doses of the T-Virus, This is our ultimate creation." Wesker exclaimed.

"And you my friend are evil! Any one else?" General stated.

" Why yes, squishie. The name is Dr. Nefarious and I have successfully fooled the Tyhrraniods into my army." Nefarious stated.

"Whoop-dee-doo, you've fooled the stupidest race after the French." General interjected.

" Maybe this will convince you." Nefarious countered by putting on another movie

In said movie was a very hot robot chick operating a laser beam thing pointed at a Tyrrhanoid. Then the beam thingy fired a ray at the Noid and turned it into a robot.

" A Robotic transformation device…nice, next" General uttered.

" If I may, I am Dr. Doom, 2nd in line for Sorcerer Supreme," the masked man said," and I have just stumbled across a plan devoted to stealing the power of Odin."

" Sorcerer planning on taking the power of a god, keep it moving people I have a schedule to keep up here." General commented.

The woman stood up " Kerrigan, Queen of Blades, 2nd to the Zerg Overmind, Who controls the trillion Zerg in existence." Kerrigan stated.

"Great, now for you Knighty boy." General said.

" I am Nightmare," he bellowed," and this is Soul Edge. I have come here for the absorption of strong souls. Then there's the wench." Nightmare then snapped his fingers and green blur appeared with a twisted giggle.

" You smell of one who has killed many unremorsely, you would make a great body." The scantily clad girl chirped as she bent over.

The General, ignoring the fact that he could see down the strip of leather keeping the girl's "assets" from spilling out, stood up and proclaimed, " Good, now for a test of your competence. Assist me in _removing_ an obstacle. Or should I say three."

He then tossed three pictures on the table, pictures of Sora, Kairi and Riku.


	3. Master of Puppets

Ch 3 : Master of Puppets

Note I own nothing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Twas but the morn, when the scene changed back to The Destiny Isles, most were already awake, but not Sora. Moreover, he had school in about 30 minutes. So his mom, the lovely Yuriko from Laredo's fics, decided to intervene with her son's sleeping problem.

Sora was asleep, dreaming about something that cannot be described in a T rated fic, until suddenly.

"COLD, COOOOOLD!!!!" Sora yelped as his fire extinguisher wielding mother abruptly awakened him.

"Well I wouldn't have to do this if _someone_ would get out of bed." Yuriko scolded in a sing-song voice. "Now hurry up school starts in 30 minutes."

"30 minutes…CRAP!!!!" Sora exclaimed as he rushed like a squirrel in rush hour traffic to get ready.

(25 minutes and 1 swarm of gophers later)

Sora had finally stepped out into the sweet morning air; it was gonna be a good day today. Then he felt his head get caught in a full nelson, meaning one thing: Riku was here.

" HEY Sora!!!!!" his friend said, " Ready for school, you'd better be, I waited over an hour for you, Kairi waited 30 minutes; why the wait?"

"My mom just woke me up with a fire extinguisher, again." Sora sleepily replied.

"Well you're up right now, so let's get moving, we only have 5 minutes" Riku stated pointing at his watch.

So the duo sped off toward school, however Sora could have sworn he saw a scantily clad green blur appear.

(1 school day that has no importance to the story whatsoever later and the time it takes to change from itchy school uniforms into more comfortable clothes and unhitch a boat from the docks later)

While Riku did the work of rowing him and his two friends, Sora and Kairi you putzes, Kairi was looking at the island and Sora took a gander at the letter King Mickey sent them.

_Sora, Riku and Kairi_

_I sent this to tell ya guys thanks and that you deserve a vacation. But don't let your guard down, things have been set in motion that…well I can't explain right now, but you''ll learn when the time comes. And one last thing, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT, AND I REPEAT DO NOT PULL OUT YOUR KEYBLADES UNLESS YOU ARE IN MORTAL DANGER. And if anyone ask where you've been, lie like a little weasel._

_Signed, your friend,_

_King Mickey_

"I've been waiting for you."

Sora, very surprised at this looked for the speaker, it was a man in a cloak very similar to the Org XIII ones (i.e. it's the General.)

"Before you three speak, I will answer your questions; my master found this cloak and thought it could do me good use and the name's The General. I'm here because on this island, there is an obstacle to my master's plan, I must remove it." The General said

"You mean us don't you." Riku interjected.

"You must be the one with a working brain." General commented. "Now would you be so kind as to die."

"If you haven't seen, there are others, who if they see you trying to kill us, will cal the right people and take care of you." Riku said smugly.

"Dammit, I knew I forgot to take care of something." General swore as he then snapped his fingers. Immediately, inhuman moans, growls and grunt could be heard from the main island.

"What did you do?" Sora asked.

"I just gave them something to keep them busy and away from your imminent execution, now die." General responded as he charged in attack.

Luckily, Sora dodged this, because his foe had just cut 4 gashes into the tree behind him with cruel looking claws. However, Sora had to move as General made three more swipes at him, missing all 3 of them. And as the 4th strike was about to fall, Riku blocked it with _Way to Dawn_ and took hold of the claw and flipped him onto the ground. The General wasn't going to take this lying down, so as he got back up, he swung out his legs, tripping Riku and allowing him to deliver an uppercut to the silver haired fighter. Then began to charge at Sora again, then his body pulsed with electricity as a Thunder spell hit him, courtesy of Kairi.

" He can only attack you when he's close up," Kairi said pointing her Keyblade _The Princess Key_ ( y'know the one she got from Xehanort-Riku) at the General.

" Hehehe," the General scoffed," EXTENSION!!!!"

True to the name, his left claw came shooting out attached to a bundle of chains right to Kairi, she ducked and the hand toppled the tree conveniently behind her and then anchored itself into the ground and he flung himself toward the princess, ready to strike her down. That is if in midair _The Kingdom Key_ hadn't been thrown by Sora and hadn't connected with the General's skull, sending him flying to the ground. The General then spun his extended arms, knocking the Keybladers away. Then he chained it an extended fist to both Sora and Riku. However, his attack was foiled as the boys nailed his hands into the ground. And Kairi was about to follow through by clonking him on the head when he yelled" CAT O' MANY TAILS"

And Sora, Riku and Kairi were flung back by something. Said something were actually the General's arms, which actually were a bundle of chains now swarming around him like hissing snakes.

" Each arm is made of 40 chains held together by my mind," the General said, " Now let's see if you three can dodge all 80 of them, 80 TAIL FURY."

And all 80 chains sped to the Keybearers in attempt to impale them, so for the next 15 minutes it would be a series of dodging, dipping, diving, ducking and dodging to avoid those chains. Of course, after 15 minutes of this, Sora decided to end it. The folically challenged young man charged at the foe and somehow drove the left chain bundle into the sand. The slight victory was interrupted as out of the corner of his eye Sora saw something rise out of the ground, right under Kairi's feet. It was the left chain bundle and before he and Riku could do anything, the right chain bundle had pinned them to some rocks. They could only watch as the chains enclosed Kairi in a wicked cocoon. When the cocoon opened and the boys set free, Kairi was slumped on the ground.

"Oh don't worry about her; I just injected her with a potentially deadly doe of knockout agent. I give her time to range from 30 to 10 minutes. Or possibly right now." The General said with an evil gleam. Then the General shot out what looked to be chain links from his right "arm". Sora dodged to the left and they imbedded themselves in a tree. Then the whips lashed at him again, an extension strike caused Sora to dodge to the right, in front of the flechette imbedded tree. The General then close his hand, immediately Sora felt pain akin to having knives thrown into your back. The flechettes had shot themselves into Sora, he then went limp.

" I am called The General, but I also like to call myself The Master of Puppets, I'm pulling your strings, twisting your mind and smashing your dreams," The General chanted " blinded by me, you can't see a thing, just call my name, and I'll hear you scream MASTER ,MASTER." As he finished, Sora floated in the air, still limp and then was hurled at Riku; Keyblade first. A new fight began as Sora was swung around like a rag doll at Riku. And when Riku tried to attack the puppet master, Sora was used a human shield to block Riku's attacks. This went on for 5 minutes.

"What, to cowardly to fight your own battles, eh freak?" Riku panted.

"Oh that almost hurt, you need to chill out," the General responded as Riku was encased in ice.

" Now what to do with this collateral?" The General asked himself aloud, "  
How about smashing it into pieces." With this said he brought Sora up and then slammed his controlled body upon a rock face, over and over again; all for Riku to watch. After the final swing was made and Sora limp and bleeding body tossed aside, the General's right arm formed into a cannon and shot a blast at Riku, freeing him from his icy prison. Then he was snatched by his hair by the General and he saw the right hand turn into a blade.

"First I'll kill you, and then I'll make sure that those two are dead." The General stated holding the blade to Riku's neck.

And Riku could only wonder "Was this the end?"


	4. Zombiez, Axel and Miniskirts Oh My

Ch 4: Zombiez, Axel, and Miniskirts…Oh My

Note: I still own nothing

(30 minutes before Riku's eminent execution)

It was your usual office building, with all the workers mindlessly toiling away. The only thing out of place was a man in a black cloak strutting down the hallways singing to himself

" Hey Satan, paid mah dues, now I'm in a rockin' band, ooohh mama, just look at me, I'm headin' down to the promised land…I'm on a Highway To Hell." He chanted that as his hands smacked the fine posteriors of two of his lovely miniskirt clad lady coworkers, a guy needs to keep up his quotas.

Well it wasn't soon before our friend reached his destination, the Boss' Room, he opened the door and came in. The Boss' chair was turned around so that his face was hidden. The figure took the seat in front of the desk.

"Hey boss, I've been wondering, is it possible to get myself a name change?" The man asked. His boss gave no reply. "Well…I'm taking that as a yes, so here's my idea, instead of Axel, how about Axl?"

"Axel…No." His boss replied in a low and wise rumble. "And I did not call for you so that you can have a name change."

"Well then, why did you want me?" Axel asked.

"To be brief, there is a situation on Destiny Islands about to happen in…oh 15 minutes and I need you take care of it. You will be briefed on the way there." Boss man mandated.

"And I guess I don't have a say in this, do I?" Axel commented.

With that, the Boss pressed a button on his chair and a trap door opened under Axel and he fell into a Gummi Ship ready to launch.

"There'd better be popcorn." Said Axel as he sped off into the unknown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(15 popcornless minutes later)

"No friggin' popcorn for Christ's sake" Axel complained as he stepped out of the vehicle and strode on toward the town.

"I don't see anything wrong here; old man must be going senile." And as he just finished talking to himself, he attacked by something. He soon held his attacker at arms length as it tried to bite him. He punched it and then threw away to the ground. Then he got a good look at his attacker as it got up. It looked like a human, but it had grey rotting skin and there were bite marks all over its body. The eyes were pale, and lifeless. This meant only one thing.

"Oh for the Love of Christ, Zombies!" He yelled in exasperation as he incinerated the zombie's head away. Then he heard an inhuman moan, turning to its direction, he saw a horde of ten zombies coming right at him. He summoned up his chakram and charged at the undead pack. His right chakram flew from his hand into the skull of one zombie. Axel then jumped in the air to retrieve it, taking a successful swipe at another one. Pulling his weapon from the creature's skull, he thrust it into the head of the next zombie. After this, he swung with both arms at the two zombies to his left and right, each one ending with a satisfying crack. Then he threw his blades to ricochet off 4 zombies. Only one more stood, his right chakram spun around like a flaming buzz saw and sped to the remaining zombies, cleaving a clear cut in its head. However, his trouble did not end there, as he turned around and saw a cluster of overgrown insectoid creatures standing before him. His blades spun and began to fire up.

"BURN!" He yelled as his chakram routed the horde in a burning comet. Then he turned around yet again to find himself under siege again as a squad of three eyed aliens faced him.

"I should have expected this." He commented as he snapped his fingers setting the whole bunch aflame. Watching them run around in a comical manner as they tried to put out the fire.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT SOME?" he yelled in annoyance. He then noticed something in the bushes.

"Listen, who or whatever you are, I know you're there. So if you want to keep breathing, just come out." He ordered. Three kids came out of the bush, the tallest of them, with exceptionally spiky hair a band around his head walked up.

"My name is Wakka, yah. This is Selphie," pointing to the girl in the yellow dress," and that's Tidus, yah. And would you not kill us yah?" Wakka asked.

"Only if you stop saying yah so much," Axel replied." Now could you three give me some time to think, because there will be more of those freaks."

"You should watch where you set stuff on fire, there's a gas station nearby and you could make it explode," stated Selphie.

"That's it, thank you," Axel said as he got Selphie in a bear hug." Now I need you guys to round most or all of those freaks in proximity of the gas station. And you should duck." He finished and threw his chakram, another zombie bit the dust.

(9 minutes later)

The plan was set, the freaks were in position, all that was needed was for Axel to do his thing, and his thing is setting stuff on fire. And so he made a great leap into the air and threw a flaming blade into the gas station. And as the gas station below him exploded, he saw something. It was on the adjacent island, it looked like Kairi was knocked out on the ground, Riku was encased in ice and Sora was being dashed against some rocks by a man in a cloak very similar to his. Sucking up the ensuing flames with the chakram in his hand, he landed and began to hasten to the shore. When he got there, he saw a woman with black hair trying to untie a boat; Axel then came up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me miss, but ARE YOU INSANE?" Axel asked of the woman (who was Yuriko).

"My son is over there about to die and I have to do something about it," Yuriko said throwing off Axel's hand with tears in her eyes.

"Then let me take care of it?" Axel asked of her.

"How sure am I that I can trust you?" Yuriko questioned.

"I just saved your friggin' town," Axel replied. Seeing that she was still not moved he put something into her hand, it was the _Bond of Flame_ Keychain." If I can trust you with this, then you can trust me with your son's life." Axel then took a Matrix-esque leap to the smaller island.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The General raised his blade, ready to rid his master of these pests. Then someone tapped his shoulder.

"TAKE THIS!" Axel yelled as he sent The General flying with a fist of flame.

"And before you ask anything, the name's Axel; A-X-E-L, got it memorized." He addressed to Riku," and my boss sent me to take care of a situation here."

"A former Organization member, what's a Nobody like you still around?' The General asked.

"I'm here because I'm not a Nobody anymore, I'm a Somebody," Axel replied as his chakram spun again. "PYROCLASTIC!" he yelled as a beam of fire erupted from his chakram blowing The General away. He then took out some keys, pressed a button and Gummi Ship appeared.

"Riku, take Kairi to Sacred Hearts Hospital, then do what the autopilot tells you to and don't get mud over the vinyl." Axel instructed Riku as he then picked up Sora's near lifeless body and then he took another bound back to the main island.

When he landed, Yuriko immediately ran over to him.

"No, Sora," she wept as she looked at her son. "We need to get him to a hospital right now."

"That's where I'm taking him, because he needs immediate medical attention and I am very sure that your hospitals are already filed up. Now could you please give me back my trinket? " Axel asked.

"Take care of him." Yuriko commanded as she gave Axel back the Keychain.

" Wait," Selphie said running to him," I forgot to give this to you as thanks; it's a good luck charm." It was a guitar shaped charm on a chain. Axel took it.

"Okay old man, beam us up." Axel asked as he disappeared in a flash of lights.


End file.
